The 12 Days of Payback
by Soul-Mage
Summary: Yay! A new chapter! More ways to kill Sae! See inside for more details!
1. 12 days of Payback

Let me just take this moment to say. this is my first fic and so be nice please. Also, I don't own Sae! Or the 12 days of Christmas! (If I did I would do the below)  
  
Soul_Mage ############################################################################ ##########  
  
The 12 days of Payback  
  
To the tune of "The Twelve days of Christmas"  
  
On the First day of Payback I got to kill Sae.  
  
So I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 2nd day of payback I got to kill Sae. 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 3rd day of payback I got to kill Sae. 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 4th day of payback I got to kill Sae.. 4 bomber lessons 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 5th day of payback I got to kill Sae. 5 grenades, 4 bomber lessons 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 6th day of payback I got to kill Sae. 6 stabs in the back 5 grenades, 4 bomber lessons 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 7th day of payback I got to kill Sae. 7 rabid wolves 6 stabs in the back 5 grenades, 4 bomber lessons 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 8th day of pay back I got to kill Sae. 8 freight trains 7 rabid wolves 6 stabs in the back 5 grenades, 4 bomber lessons 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 9th day of payback I got to kill Sae. 9 trained torturers 8 freight trains 7 rabid wolves 6 stabs in the back 5 grenades, 4 bomber lessons 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 10th day of payback I got to kill Sae. 10 deadly injections 9 trained torturers 8 freight trains 7 rabid wolves 6 stabs in the back 5 grenades, 4 bomber lessons 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 11th day of payback I got to kill Sae. 11 radioactive sludge baths 10 deadly injections 9 trained torturers 8 freight trains 7 rabid wolves 6 stabs in the back 5 grenades, 4 bomber lessons 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches and I pulled her heart out and gave it to the dog.  
  
On the 12th day of payback I got to kill Sae, SO I HACKED HER UP WITH A MA-CHE-TE! Mwha ha ha ha! 11 radioactive sludge baths 10 deadly injections 9 trained torturers 8 freight trains 7 rabid wolves 6 stabs in the back 5 grenades, 4 bomber lessons 3 kicks to the stomach 2 punches AND I PULLED HER HEART OUT AND GAVE IT TO THE DOOOOOOOOOOOG!  
  
Thank you, thank you. *bow, bow* ############################################################################ ################################ Whoo hooo! How was it!? Ha ha! I feel better already. You all know what? There are SO many people who hate Sae, when you write a review, give me an example of another way we can kill Sae and I'll make more versions!!! *ha ha* Me: I summon FF9's Alexander! Do my bidding! Make them write reviews so I can kill Sae more! Alexander: *flap flap* Yes my master. Me: WHOO HOOO! 


	2. Hating Sae

AN: Hiya folks! I am sooooo sorry about not updating sooner!  
It just took awhile to get some decent inspiration. Look  
forward to review responses at the end!  
  
Hating Sae  
To the tune of Alcohol by the barenaked ladies  
  
Sae is my permanent greatest enemy.  
  
Sae is a party girl, no-ot me.  
Sae-e alternative to acting like myself,  
Because you'll steal what I want for myself.  
  
I hate Sae more, than I did the week before,  
She started to copy me.  
  
I'll throw her feet in a blender  
and burn her at the stake.  
I'll tie her to four horses and quarter her while she's awake.  
Oh Sae, just seeing you, ma-akes me feel sick,  
When it's another girl's guy you choose to pick.  
  
I hate Sae more, than I did the week before,  
She started to copy me.  
"Oh dear Momo,  
Would you please forgive me?"  
That is what I'd like to hear,  
Before I laugh and give her poisoned beer.  
  
I thought that Sae was the kind of girl I could be friends with.  
I thought that being nice to her would help our relationship.  
But now I know that she is, just a bitch  
And she'll stop at nothing else  
Than to make me mad and kill off what I love.  
  
I hate Sae more, than I did the week before,  
She started to copy me.  
"Well, would you please ignore  
That you found Toji and I on the floor  
Seeing how far we'd go?  
Oh dear Momo,  
Would you please forgive me? "  
That is what I'd like to hear,  
Before I laugh and give her poisoned beer.  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Well, how'wassat? I hope it was up to your standards.  
  
Now it's time for: Reviewer corner!  
  
Spooky Maho: Okay, now you're spookin' me out. Seriously, the  
review scarred me emotionally and mentally. At the same time!!  
I'll see if I can put more of your ideas in another songfic.  
  
Haruka Minamino: So have I. Which is one of the reasons I  
enjoy torturing Sae. She reminds me of so many... It's kinda sad  
when you think about it. But, that doesn't change the fact that  
Sae's a bitch and I'm gonna kill her.  
  
Voodoodeath: Eh... I tried to incorporate both of your sides into  
it. Sae wanting to be like her & the 'she just is  
misunderstood' bit into this. Maybe you're right, but I'm  
inclined to believe that she's just an ass****.  
  
SameccyKTC: Good, I started cracking up when I wrote it. Hope  
you enjoy this one too.  
  
Tiger of Human: Tiger, tiger, tiger... *shakes head* I'm already  
a step ahead of you. Come on! I bombed her, hacked her up with  
a machete, pulled her heart out etc. and she didn't die?! I'm  
the Soul_Mage! I can make her live in eternal agony if I want  
to! Which I intend to do of course. Hey, invite me to the next  
party! I shoved her feet in a blender, we can have bloody  
marys!  
  
Thank you all for reading my songfics!  
You are welcome to read my other stuff!  
(don't worry, even if you're not an FFFreak, Lostinemail.com is  
pretty funny.) (or so I'm told) 


End file.
